


Burn It Down

by Switch842



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: Miyagi-Do is on fire. Daniel needs to save as much as he can. It’s too important to leave. What happens when he doesn’t come back out?





	Burn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is all brihana25‘s fault. With her [stupid prompt](https://brihana25.tumblr.com/post/186284823917/someone-who-isnt-me#notes) and the plot bunny it threw at me. Also, thanks to her for the beta. :-)
> 
> And I'm sorry....

“Oh, no,” Daniel whispered as they pulled up to Miyagi-Do.

“Oh, my god,” Sam added.

Smoke was filling the sky as he screeched to a halt before jumping out of the car and running up the driveway. He stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. He turned back to the car and dumped his gear out of his bag. He had to get as much out of the dojo as he could. There was too much history in there to be lost.

“Dad!” Sam called after him.

“Call 911!” he yelled as he ran toward the dojo.

*********

“What the hell?” Johnny muttered as the turned the corner toward Miyagi-Do.

“Is that coming from the dojo?” Robby asked.

They both stared at the smoke filling the sky as they drove closer. Once they were sure the smoke really was coming from there, Johnny stepped on the gas, hoping to see that everything was okay.

Everything was not okay.

Sam was standing in the driveway, tears streaming down her face as she yelled for her dad.

Johnny took her by the shoulders and made her look at him.

“Sam! Sam. What’s going on?”

“I don't… I don’t know. It was like this when we got here, and dad ran inside for some reason, and he hasn’t come back out yet. Please. You have to help him,” she begged.

“All right,” Johnny said, trying to think. “Did you call 911?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “They said they were on the way, but where are they?”

Johnny paused. He couldn’t hear any sirens. Where were they?

“OK. You and Robby move the cars out of the way so the fire trucks can get in. I’ll go get your dad.”

*********

The Medal of Honor. The ancestors. There was too much. So much he had to save. He couldn’t see any flames, just smoke. He should have time to rescue what was important. There was smoke everywhere, and the room was considerably warmer than it normally was. Where was the fire? What had happened?

He gathered up everything he could carry and shoved it into his bag. He grabbed photos off the wall before smashing the glass to grab his gi. The sword was next before he headed to the other side of the dojo. He had to save the Medal of Honor and the tenugui. He couldn’t lose any more than he already had.

The smoke was thicker over here, and Daniel started coughing as he inhaled more and more. He threw open the doors to try and clear out some of the smoke to find what he needed. He thought he saw light or flames flickering from the back corner. The Medal and tenugui went into the bag. It was time to go. He had to get out of here. Now. He could hear the wood beams of the ceiling starting to groan as they weakened. Where were those damn fire trucks?

*********

Johnny turned to face the dojo. Smoke was pouring out of the open doors, and the heat was intense even from half-way down the drive. Suddenly, the rear corner fell in with a mighty crash.

“Daddy!” Sam yelled and made to run into the building. Johnny caught her and held her back.

“Sam. Sam!” he yelled. “I got this. I’ll get him. You guys move those cars, and stay back.”

“No. Please,” she cried.

“Dad?” Robby said.

“I’ll be fine,” he said. “Just… get those cars out of the way, and try to keep Sam calm. I’ll be right back.”

He pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and tied it over his nose and mouth as best he could.

“Damn it, LaRusso,” he muttered.

He crouched down as he approached the door, trying to stay under the smoke. It was hot and cloying, and he better not find LaRusso inside.

He coughed as he entered the dojo. It was dark and hard to see. Where could he have gone?

“LaRusso!” he called. “LaRusso! Where are you?”

He coughed more and squeezed his eyes shut. The smoke stung and was making them water.

“Johnny?” he heard coming from the corner that had collapsed.

 _Of course,_ he thought.

He crawled over to where he thought LaRusso was, feeling along the floor for any debris that might be in the way. He stopped to cough some more and wipe the sweat out of his eyes. The smoke was dense and seemed to cling to him like a second skin.

He finally bumped into something and heard an, “Ow!” in response.

 _Found him,_ he thought.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“My… my leg is pinned under a beam,” LaRusso responded. “I can’t move it.”

“All right. Hang on.”

Johnny scooted along the floor, reaching out to find the beam that holding LaRusso down. The smoke was a little thinner as it drifted up and out of where the ceiling used to be. He could see the beam pinning LaRusso just above his knee. It was a smaller beam and shouldn’t be too heavy. He stood in a crouch over the beam, getting ready to lift it.

“I got it,” he said. “I’m gonna lift on three. Get ready to move.”

“Okay,” LaRusso said.

Johnny took as deep a breath he could and counted to three. Once the beam was up, he heard LaRusso scoot out of the way and cry out in pain. He dropped the beam to the ground and fell back to the floor. He coughed hard, his chest heaving with the effort.

“LaRusso,” he said. “LaRusso, we gotta get out here.”

“Can’t,” he heard weakly. “I can’t move. My leg’s busted. Can’t… Can’t breathe. Just go, Johnny.”

“Damn it, Daniel!” Johnny yelled. “I’m not leaving you in here so your daughter can watch you burn to death!”

Before Daniel could argue, Johnny scooped him up and stumbled blind back to the front door. Johnny felt something bang into legs as he moved and figured Daniel was holding onto a bag of some kind. What was so damned important he had to run into a burning building? He could hear sirens approaching and followed the sound, hoping he wouldn’t fall. He tripped down the steps, barely keeping his balance.

“Dad!” he heard Sam and Robby yell. The sound of shoes running over gravel was drowned out as the emergency vehicles finally came roaring down the street.

Johnny fell to his knees, trying to keep Daniel from crashing to the ground. He put him down as gently as he could before collapsing next to him. He tore the handkerchief from his face and breathed in the fresh air.

“Dad!” Sam yelled.

Johnny felt more than saw Robby drop next to him. His hands were on his chest and face.

“I’m okay,” he said. “I’m okay. Daniel needs help.”

“He’s not breathing!” Sam suddenly shouted.

_Damn it, LaRusso._

Johnny rolled over and weakly pressed his fingers to Daniel’s neck. There was a pulse, but it was faint and unsteady. He listened for a breath and finally heard one. It was shallow and shaky, but it was there. Why wasn’t the ambulance here yet?

“He’s breathing,” he told Sam as he coughed up half his lung.

The sirens were finally loud enough, and Johnny looked up to see the first fire truck pulling into the drive.

“Oh, thank god,” he said.

Once the ambulance arrived, Johnny made sure they looked at Daniel first. They put a mask on him and splinted his leg before lifting him onto a gurney. Johnny had no idea how much time had passed, but it seemed like mere moments before Daniel was being wheeled away, and the ambulance took off for the nearest hospital.

“Sir? Sir?”

Johnny finally noticed that one of the EMTs was talking to him.

“Are you all right, sir?” she asked.

“Lots… lots of smoke,” Johnny coughed as he tried to answer.

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah.”

Robby helped him stand, and they walked over to the other ambulance where Johnny was also given a mask, and, oh sweet oxygen. That was nice. They shined a light in his eyes and checked his pulse. He stared at the dojo watching in disbelief as the rest of the ceiling fell in.

What the hell had happened?


End file.
